A nice comeback
by Fma35
Summary: Drakken and Shego will work with an old acquaintance of Kim Possible.


At first she thought it was a good idea. Go to the Middleton space istitute, kidnap Doctor. Porter and then we oblige him to build robots for us. Of course, it was always the same old story about the robot army but at least for once Drakken had recognized his own limitations before creating a mess and he had planned an aid. Too bad that Dr. Porter, as well as being one of the best in robotics was also one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen and surprisingly, she was also very much agree with him. Even more surprisingly, she had agreed to help them with no problem.

"I'm sure that if I will not help you spontaneously you will force me, then better to be collaborative. And also, I have to admit that I'm interested in working with a brilliant mind like your doctor Drakken" she said.

Needless to say as those words had made her perplexed and full of pride Drakken.

"Why you did not make me kidnap the guy of the last time? The one with the smart car." She asked him from her tanning bed. Since when there was to tinker with robots she was useless, therefore it was better to relax in view of the trouble.  
"Shego, Shego, Shego..." He began taking off his safety glasses " This time I needed someone to help me with an learning experience A.I, not a cognitive A.I"  
" What?"  
"A cognitive intelligence is an intelligence that uses all its capacity to perform the tasks that are already set. An intelligence learning learn from experience to perform the most varied tasks. " The woman explained to Shego seeing her perplexed.  
"Very exhaustive Doctor Porter." Drakken complimented  
"Thank you, Doctor." She said, standing in silence for a while. "You do not mind if we take a break now? I would be a bit tired. You know, the kidnapping, work for hours ..."  
After a moment of bewilderment he spoke " Well, since you has been so cooperative I would say that you deserves some privileges compared with other hostages."  
Shego did not have time to recover from the unusual indulgence of him that she found the woman at her side busy to sunbathe. Drakken, meanwhile, had gone to the city to take the necessary for the hostage. Usually Kim Possible came to rescue the hostages within the day but apparently this time the doctor had found a liar rather difficult to flush out and then the woman needed some things to continue to be with them.  
"Very relaxing" Doctor Porter said stretching on the deck chair.  
"Instead I imagine that the henchmen do not will relax too much by looking at you from the security cam. Doctor Porter" Shego grinned. The woman in fact do not having swimsuit had just taken off her clothes and made to sunbathe in underwear.  
"The same goes for you" she threw back "I guess that it is not the first time that they look at you in a bathing suit, that does not bother you?"  
"I'm used to the gaze of the men on me " Shego said slyly "I do not pass unnoticed, and I don't speak about the green skin"  
"Same here" the other woman exlaimed "And call me Vivian green beauty."  
"Shego" said the villainess. She had to admit that the woman had guts to talk to her in that way. Sure, she was aware of being indispensable for the project od Drakken and so she did not have to twist her a hair but it was still a gamble trying to make her angry.

"I'm bac...oh!" Drakken entered the room, putting his hands on his face as soon as his eyes fell on the two women. " What are two you doing?"  
"I thought your sidekick needed an massage, she is so tense " Vivian said from above the body of Shego, intent on rubbing with force her shoulder.  
"H...hi Dr...D..." Shego whispered, from the tenor of her voice was obvious that she was appreciating the work of the other woman.  
"You has found everything doctor Drakken ?" Doctor Porter asked, getting up from Shego's body and go toward him. Alf-naked.  
Damn woman. Shego thought. She used her skills in massages to stop me. And now she used her charms to besot Dr. on earth can her? Only she could make him even more stupid exploiting this or that trick. It was her privilege.  
After taking her things, Doctor Porter vanished from their sight going to settle down for the night.  
"No keeper?" Shego asked, standing up.  
"I don't think it's necessary" Drakken replied "I have idea that the henchmen will not lose her sight"  
"The thing gratifies you huh?"She said with a tone seemingly indifferent.  
He looked at her without understanding.  
"Having a attractive woman to work with and who is nice to you"  
"I am used to working with a attractive woman" he said smiling at her "But I must admit that kindness is a nice addition"  
She found herself partially heartened by his words. Lately, his opinion towards her had become very important. Especially after the arrival of Warmonga, it was important for her to know to be appreciated, to be irreplaceable.

Although she was aware of being indispensable for the continuation of his evil intentions, seeing Drakken and Vivian work together disturbed her. After dinner, the two were back to work immediately. They seemed to get along well. They were both geniuses and while they worked they spoke to each other with pleasure. In those moments Vivian was definitely more helpful than her. Shego knew she was smart but definitely not at that level. Finally, around midnight, they finished to work.  
"Time to sleep." The woman yawned.  
"I thought you had continued until dawn by how you seemed taken." Shego let out.  
"Oh, are you still here?" Drakken asked, surprised. She never remained raised when he was up late behind a work.  
Those words, however innocent, wounded her. It is possible that the presence of the other woman had made her invisible in his sight?  
"I go to bed. " She exclaimed angrily. She was walking toward her room when she realized that Vivian was following her. "What do you want?"  
"You don't know?" she asked "We will share your room"  
A deafening scream, full of rage was heard throughout the lair.  
"Drakken!"

"Try to be reasonable Shego, she is still a hostage, she needs to be monitored and certainly i will not put her with the henchmen."  
"Make her sleep with you then" replied the woman.  
"Shego I told you to be reasonable!" Drakken yelled "I can't sleep with here!"  
"When we escaped from prison sometimes we've had to sleep together in some motel while we hid from G.J" She reminded to him  
"This is completely different, I will never touch you"  
He did not have time to explain further that, in response, she gave him a punch in the face, then Shego went off to her room.  
"Stupid Drakken!" Shego yelled in her bedroom.  
"Still angry?" Vivian asked from under the covers of the bed that had been specially transported in the room of the other woman.  
"That man is a complete idiot!" She exclaimed.  
"I do not think so. Even if I know him only recently I find him better of many men that I attend, especially in the workplace" Doctor Porter stated. "When he saw me for the first time he did not think that you had kidnapped the wrong person, he has not made problems of my appearance and he immediately treated me as his equal."  
"Yeah, you can say anything about him except that he is closed-minded" she agreed. When, after getting sick of being a simple thief, she had decided to becoming a mercenary she had several talks with different fools with a passion for world conquest. The kindest among them had made it clear that if she went to bed with them she would get the job. Most of them however had simply ignored her after discovering her gender. Drakken instead was the only one who had evaluated her as a person. The only one who would have never taken advantage of her (and he had had many occasions, from the control of the mind to the modulator). The worst thing he had done to her was force her to hear his stories about his childhood. Sometimes, however, it seemed that his attitude was nothing more than carelessness towards her.  
"Are you two together?" Vivian asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
"What?No!" Shego replied shoked.  
"Well, then I have a chance" she said smiling.  
Grunting, she went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"About time Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled over-excited "I have just completed the first of a series of amazing robot"  
"Robot?You not yet bored?" The teen-hero replied.  
"I guess my work here is done." She said giving at Drakken a piece of paper with a code over and then she went toward the two teenagers. Neither Drakken nor Shego tried to stop her. After all, she was right, her job was finished. Shego felt slightly relieved by seeing as he had not made any resistance to the "escape" of the woman.  
"So? This robot?" Kim asked a little impatient. Beside her, the buffoon was making sure of the good condition of the doctor. Apparently she did not like that her boyfriend was so taken by the woman.  
"I said the first of a series." he esclaimed "At least give me the time to build theother not ?" Said this the man read the long code activation of the robot to which sprang up on his back two metal wings. Using a remote control then, he opened a hole in the ceiling from which the robot went out.  
"Where did it go?" Ron asked  
"The robot was programmed to flee to another hideout as soon as entering the code." Doctor Porter explained.  
"Exactly, now Kim Possible if you do not mind staying here to take care of my henchmen Shego and I will flee" He said ordering the men to attack.  
A huge amount of henchmen went against her while Ron took care to protect Vivian.  
"K.P what we do with the robot?" the boy asked while he was performing in unlikely kung-fu poses.  
" We'll thinks about that later " Kim replied "Sure, but that code is right along, I have idea that everything will be solved with Drakken losing the ticket and no longer able to remember the number"  
"Ehi!" The man screamed. He was moving away but it was still close enough to hear the girl.  
"Oh, right" Vivien murmured "Doctor Drakken could you give the ticket to your sidekick?"  
"Yes, Shego, good thinking" he said passing her the ticket. The woman took him unceremoniously dropping an eye on the code. It was really long.  
"It 's my phone number" Vivian shouted "Call me when you can!"  
The time in the room the faces of Drakken, Ron and even henchmen appeared a stupid smile while Shego and Kim were astonished. Vivian instead seemed perfectly fine.  
It took a few minutes before Shego fully realized the situation.  
"She was hitting...on me?"


End file.
